


Rebound

by mhunter10



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-09
Updated: 2014-01-09
Packaged: 2018-01-08 02:04:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1127096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mhunter10/pseuds/mhunter10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Figure she's gonna be out fuckin' dudes, why can't I?"</p><p>Mickey's out doing what he thought he wouldn't.....couldn't.....shouldn't</p><p>set in the weeks after Ian leaves</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rebound

Average Joe: I wasn’t expecting there to be one, but the first guy was nothing special. He was there and I needed to get off. It’d been a while, but not too long. And by there, I mean he was where they all go when they don’t want no one to know. Doesn’t matter what you do or who you do, you keep your goddamn mouth shut, or you’re both dead before the last shot of cum leaves your dick. Them’s the rules. Don’t like it? Too bad. You know too much, so you’re dead anyway. No talking, no kissing, no eye contact. Those are my rules. No excuse, no mercy.

I saw him standing alone, so I went up to him. Asked for a smoke and a good fuck. Said he had both. And he did…sort of. We dropped our pants and he was sliding into me nice-like. That’s all it was, though. A dick in an ass. It felt the same, but so different. I was spewing on the wall in front of me before he finished, so I told him to hurry up or get out. He bucked a few more times and pulled out to watch his stuff hit my ass. It reminded me of what you did once or twice, and I laughed because guess who was doing it now?

I didn’t know, but at least the smoke was good.

Skeevie Stevie: He smelled worse than me sometimes, but he always had good drugs. Things would get crazy, if we took enough of them. He was about my height, but skinnier. Nice face, if you’re into that homeless scruffy look. He didn’t mind when I pulled his hair too hard. Missing three toes and had a gold tooth that I swear I could pick out without looking when my dick passed over it. I always used condoms with him. Who knows what those sores on his mouth were, but the dude could suck. Probably used to making it good for more money to feed his habits. And he had a few of them.

His dick curved in whatever way was no where near my prostate, but he could find some other spots I didn’t know about with all that twitching he did. He did a lot of muttering, but he knew when to shut up and suck instead of talking about what we were going to do after work.

Hung Harry: What more do I have to say? He was bigger than you, that’s for sure. Couldn’t work it for shit, though. Thought it would just work when he finally got all of it in me. He wasn’t usually a top, which was a waste if you asked me. Had a sack to match that shot more than I could swallow. I end up taking over and using him til we’re both soft. Rode him like the El. It hurt like a bitch later on, but I think I only remember you making my ass sting when you were pissed.


End file.
